Valve systems and in particular sanitary or hygienic valve systems are important industrial systems that are under constant development. Such valve systems take up space in production settings and there is a need for smaller valves.
At the same time there is a need for increased functionality of valve systems.
Process valves for regulating processes need finer or more precise controls to handle certain volumes, flows or pressures at certain standards or tolerances.
Known solutions requires space to accommodate multiple functionality to handle the before mentioned flows.
The complexity is even further increased when handling two or more flows or volumes to be mixed.
Such increased complexity naturally increases the risk of malfunction during operation and increases the level of complexity during maintenance and repairs.
In food, drug or pharmaceutical applications or clean environment settings the need for reducing risk of spillage or unintended discharges is a further complication.
WO2009039856A1 describes a valve actuator system and a system for operation of valves, which valve comprises a valve housing, which valve housing comprises at least one inlet and at least one outlet, which valve housing further comprises a valve closing element, which valve element is mechanical connected to a valve actuator, which valve actuator comprises at least one piston, which piston is moved in a housing by a pressurised fluid in at least one direction, which valve actuator is connected to a control valve which control valve regulates a flow of a liquid medium from a pressure source to a first cavity chamber in the hosing of the valve actuator where the valve is a sanitary valve primarily for regulation of a flow of fluid food, which valve actuator is activated by a liquid medium.